


Unfair Merchandise

by Ironman_out_keele



Series: Life at the Tower [7]
Category: The Amazing Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Clint Feels, M/M, Sleepy Peter, Unfair merchandising, bruce wins, crush turns to couple, dis is bad, i is sorry, peter is upset, spiderhawk, the others are mentioned - Freeform, theres betting, tony is a sore loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter complains about how unfair the Avengers' merchandise is, it soon escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair Merchandise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shirt Peter is wearing. Hopefully the link will work...
> 
> http://www.stupid.com/doctor-who-vitruvian-angel-t-shirt.html

"Do you wanna know what I hate?" A tired Peter Parker grumbled out, staring into his coffee as if it held the secrets and answers to the universe.

"what?" An equally tired Clint Barton mumbled out, tapping and poking at one of his hearing aids while lifting a cup of coffee to his lips with the other. 

Clint loved waking up in the mornings, because he got to see Peter wake up and walk out to the kitchen, barely coherent, with the most massive, but oh so fucking adorable bed head. He just wanted to grab the front of Peter's kinda freaky doctor who shirt and lay one on him. Seriously, that episode was terrifying and the weeping angel was on it.

"tha' everyone just knows who the Hulk, Ironman, captain America are. Even Thor! They know who he is and he doesn't even live here most of the time! But no one knows who you an' 'Asha an' Bruce are! They know that 'Ony is Ironman bu' not Bruce an' it ain' fair..." The rumpled teen slurred out. He was mumbling and whining a bit about how its not fair that other superheroes aren't noticed as much as the big ones. 

Unfortunately Clint didn't catch the rest because he choked on his coffee after he heard what Peter was saying (well more like understood through all that mumbling and slurring…) He felt his heart break and tears burning his eyes.

"Wha'" Clint choked out, voice cracking in the middle. He couldn't understand why Peter, this scrawny-fluffy haired kid cared about them and was asking why they weren't getting the same recognition as the rest. Well, more like him. Tasha and Bruce, he understood because they're important. Him? He didn't mattered. He was some circus kid who was good at shooting. ANYONE can do that.

"I mean, come on! Bruce is a freaking genius! Probably better than both Tony and Reeds together! Right?" Peter lifted his beautiful deep chocolate eyes to look at the archer. Clint gulped and nodded before clearing his throat.

"Don't let Stark hear ya, Spidey." Peter snorted before continuing on with his rant.

"An' Tasha, she's a beautiful woman, don't get me wrong, but she's also smart and deadly. Anyone who can't see that deserves to be beaten. She's the best spy out there, probably better than Fury and Coulson." Clint barked out a laugh at that because he know it's true. Natasha can beat Fury and Coulson at their own game, easy.

"And then there's you…" Peter whispered. Clint looked at the fluffy brunet in confusion. "The world's greatest marksman of freaking time. Better than Legolas, Merida, and Robin Hood combined. Not only are you fantastic with the bow, but give you a sniper and you can do just as good. Heck, anything that requires your aim, you're fucking good at!" Peter exclaimed, arms raised up high and wide, nearly smacking his coffee off the table.

Clint started tearing up more. He heard a pitiful whimper pass through his lips. Peter was looking at him with wide eye adoration and pride. The archer felt his heart clench and his stomach swoop. 'Fuck'

"Why me? I mean, Tasha and Bruce I understand. They're fucking amazing! But why me? Ima nobody…" Clint croaked out.

Peter frowned at Clint, tilting his head in confusion, which made him look like a fluffy puppy, before standing up.

'Shit. Fuck. Crap. I fucking screwed up. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit!!' Clint thought, as Peter walked towards Clint with determination set in his eyes and lips.

"Cuz I care about you Clint… You're important to me. Not as much as Aunt May, but more than the others. Don't you understand?" Peter whispered as he came closer to Clint.

Clint gulped, suddenly really nervous and holy shit! he was scared. It's been years since he was scared. Before he thought about it even more, he felt a hand cupped his cheek and a pair of soft, but chapped lips touch his own gently. After getting over the quick shock (like 2 seconds) he gently pressed his lips back. Slowly, he threaded his fingers through the younger man's hair, the other hand was wrapped around Peter's small waist. 'Damn was it soft…' Peter ran his fingers through Clint's hair, which felt fantastic! A few seconds later, they broke apart with a smile on their face. 

They were cuddling on the couch, watching Mary Poppins, when Tony stumbled in and backtracked. 

"Damnit Barton! You couldn't wait one more freaking day?! Y tú Parker?! I thought you had better taste!" Tony whined. Pouting, he marched into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. The rest followed a bit later and slapped a $20 each on a smirking Bruce's hand. Clint chuckled at the antics of his teammates and the surprised face of Peter's.

"Hey Tony! I got something to talk to you about!" Peter shouted at Tony, before pecking Clint's lips (which got an 'aw' from Steve) and launching over the couch to talk to Tony. This got a chuckle out of Clint.

He didn't know how it happened, but he was happy about where he was and he will never give it up, not without fighting tooth and nail, because he finally and truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated greatly!


End file.
